Scares
by andrea mae
Summary: what happens when a young elf maiden vows never to love again and joins the gaurd, lots.Bad summary, but the story is good.


(To Papa Roach 'Scares')

Raina watched as the love of her life stormed out of her life. Tears streamed from her eyes and right there she vowed never to love again. She screamed and sunk to her knees in the mud, the rain poured around her and she just didn't care anymore. Her beautiful dress made for her lover was ruined and everything she ever cared about slipped away in an instant. Then someone reached out for her and helped her to her feet. He vowed to help her in anyway he could. He would teach her to fight and uphold her honor.

* * *

Raina opened her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. She was sleeping next to Haldir, the man that picked her up out of the mud that fateful day. He took her under his wing and taught her everything he knew, she was everything he was. Slowly she began to bag her bed roll. Her horse must be around somewhere.

"What are you doing?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"We must get a move on." She said softly.

"Take liberty in what peacefulness we have now, for when we get back to Lothlorien there will be no time for such moments."

"Maybe I live for excitement. That is why I am here."

"No you are here because I pulled up from the mud and vowed to help you uphold your honor after you 'love' left you."

"Will you shut up and get going!" She yelled hurting his elven ears.

"Who is the March warden?"

"Not until the ceremony," she said sarcastically.

"We should get a move on it is getting light."

"Dumb ass," Raina stated under her breath.

"Enough!"

In Caras Galadhon

Raina rode in through the gates behind Haldir and it was a good thing seeing as how he was surrounded by maidens, and they were all begging for him. As for Raina she just slipped away to the stables. Rumil was waiting out side talking to yet another maiden who squeaked when she saw Raina. "Haldir is back!" And then she ran off.

"I don't get it, what does Haldir have that I don't?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Raina, would you spend on night by my side."

"I have."

"Not in battle, but as a lover?"

"NO," she said shortly.

"Raina, that was so long ago. Let it go and see what the world has to offer you."

"You don't get it Rumil! You never will!" She screamed throwing her horses brush at him and running away.

"What the hell did you do?" Haldir asked as Raina ran past him, her hands in fist and white knuckled.

"Nothing, just asked her to be a lover," he mumbled under his breath.

"RUMIL!"

IN Raina's Talan

She slumped in her reading chair and looked at the blank wall across from her. Her books used to be there until she burned them to start her cooking fire; they reminded her of "him". So that was enough of that she packed them up and stashed them away. "God damn him where ever he is. Too bad I couldn't see him burn in Mordor for his actions." She took off her boots and threw them across the room; they landed in front of the door. "Home at last, no more putting up with any one."

She moved to her bed room which held a big four poster bed with black drapes. The one place she could hide from everything and everyone. In the far corner there was a dresser and in the top draw was her lovers' picture and everything he ever gave her. It was opened only a couple of times. The pain for Raina was too much. But a knock on the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Raina darling!"

"Mother," she said giving her a half hearted hug. "Now what has brought you here?"

"The fact that you are still single, you know an elven maiden your age should be-"

"Enough mother," she said flinging herself into her chair.

"All I am saying is that when I was your age I was pregnant with you." She knew it was hopeless. "Will you just let go of-"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled getting up, "This is what I want. I am where I am needed."

"By being part of the Guard? This is not like you at all."

"You just never knew I had this side to me. I don't want to hear anything else on either of these subjects," she said getting up and walking to the small kitchen. Raina took a bottle that was sitting on the table. "Do you want some?"

"What is it, Raina?"

"I guess that means no." She took a swig of it and swallowed hard. "Ale."

"Where did you get that?"

"I just got back from Rohan." She rolled her eyes and took another drink. Then there was another knock on the door. "YEA!" Raina yelled.

"Raina! Go answer the door!"

"This is my house not yours. I'll do as I want."

"This is what spending your time with men and males does to you. No wonder no one wants you."

"GET OUT!"

"With pleasure!" she yelled whipping open the door to see Lady Galadriel standing there.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"Of course not my lady," he mother said bowing," please excuse me."

"Of course your mother would want you to be happy in what she sees as right," she said shutting the door. "So where is my bottle of ale?"

"Haldir has it. He said that he didn't trust me enough. I like getting drunk, like anyone could really get drunk off of it. I find it gives me a little buzz."

"So that no one knows you were drinking."

"Exactly." Raina said getting two glasses from the cabinets, she poured what was left of the contents into them and handed one to Galadriel. "But it is funny to watch the men."

"That it is. But I came here to tell you that you are going to become a Warden tonight."

"How- why should I even bother asking, you know everything now whether or not you tell people is another story."

"I just wanted to tell you," she poured the liquid into Raina's glass. "Try to stay sober till then."

"I'll try."

"You better. Good day."

"Good day," she said just before she drained her glass, and Lady Galadriel left. Raina smiled at herself before jumping around screaming.


End file.
